RA003
Synopsis Out by a lake on Route 3, Yazmyne is with her three Pokemon and informs them that they will begin to enter contests soon. Meanwhile, Bagon, not so discreetly, watches them from behind a tree. Yazmyne and her Pokemon pretend not to notice. Yazmyne decides to start with Elekid, whom she orders to release a Discharge into the air and maintain it. When Elekid complies, he starts to see bright cackling sparks for an electric appeal. A voice screams how amazing that was. A young girl rushes out and hastily says her name is Emma, also a Coordinator. Yazmyne introduces herself and her Pokemon, saying they are getting ready for a Contest. Emma asks which one, but Yazmyne says she won't know about any Contests until she gets information in Caladium City. Emma walks with her partner Houndour, and together they have won one ribbon. However, she tells Yazmyne in Riau, Coordinators using the same Pokémon for the appeal stage and the battle round is frowned upon, similar to Kanto. In addition, Riau is known for various types of stages instead of a dirt battlefield. She tells Yazmyne of the upcoming Contest in Lantana Town in a two weeks. Emma expresses that she wants to catch a second Pokemon before entering the competition. Emma realizes that she's been rambling without allowing Yazmyne a word and asks about her. Before Yazmyne can answer, Emma takes a closer look at Yazmyne, soon recognizing her from winning the recent Kanto Grand Festival. Yazmyne says a trainer's journey is never completed. Even if she is a Top Coordinator, she a Top Coordinator only with a particular group of five Pokemon. She has other Pokemon she wants to have experienced Contests too. Emma proposes that they have a battle and they can show off each others' contest moves. Meanwhile, Bagon has run away, out of Emma's sight. Emma naturally chooses Houndour while Yazmyne selects Eevee to Elekid's dismay. Aerodactyl is unbothered. Houndour dashes forward and rushes Eevee with Bite. Eevee dodges but is covered by a following cloud of Smog. Eevee uses Hidden Power from within the poison cloud. White streaks mix with the poisonous gas, becoming like purple arrows that strike. The Smog clears and Emma's true plan to poison Eevee works, even more quickly than she had anticipated. Houndour shrugs off the Hidden Power and continues his attack with Flamethrower. Eevee explodes the Flamethrower with another Hidden Power. Eevee is afflicted by poison but braves the pain and charges forth with Iron Tail. Houndour negates Iron Tail by biting down on Eevee's tail with Bite. He then throws Eevee into the air. Houndoom then releases a cloud of Smog. When Emma commands Flamethrower, Eevee dives into the Smog willingly and bombards Houndour with Hidden Power before he can attack. Eevee then strikes Houndour with Tackle. Eevee is again hindered by poison, and Emme uses the opportunity to strike with Flamethrower. Eevee quickly counters with Hidden Power, resulting in an explosion. Both Pokemon pant for a while, and both Emma and Yazmyne agree to call off the battle as time expires. Yazmyne sees that Bagon has been completely into the battle, and cheers for the match before running away when he is noticed. Yazmmyne treats her Eevee's poison with a Pecha Berry and has her rest in her arms. Yazmyne pets Emma's Houndour with her permission as they sit a lake. She believes Emma is an excellent Coordinator and her Houndour is exceptional. Emma returns the compliment, and adds that she's spent a lot of time focusing on Houndour to make it a top notch Pokemon, and she's happy where Houndour is in appeals and battles. Now, she believes it is time to focus on a second, but she wants at least four Pokemon for the Grand Festival. Emma asks if that was Eevee's first contest-style battle. Yazmyne confirms but says she hasn't thought of ways yet to show off Eevee other than her tail. Yazmyne considers perfecting Eevee's Iron Tail even further. Eevee is eating a Pecha Berry while Elekid sprays on a Potion from Yazmyne's bag. Emma sees Aerodactyl and asks how Yazmyne came across such a rare Pokémon. Yazmyne answers her with her adventures involving the Old Amber that Aerodactyl came from. Emma tells Houndour that they need to train and capture a new friend as well and they begin to leave. Once they do, Yazmyne tells Eevee she did well for her first Contest-like battle, but they need some other ways to show her off instead of just Hidden Power and Iron Tail. However, she needs to rest and turns to Elekid, who is starting to get excited. Yazmyne gets Elekid pumped by starting out with Discharge and his electricity hits the skies. Major Events *Yazmyne introduces Eevee, Elekid, and Aerodactyl to Contests *Yazmyne meets Emma and they battle, ending with no result *Bagon continues to follow Yazmyne Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Emma Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Elekid (Yazmyne's) *Aerodactyl (Yazmyne's) *Bagon (wild) *Houndour (Emma's) Category:Episodes Category:Riau Adventures